1. Field
The field relates to a holder case and a battery pack having the holder case.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery is a battery which can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A secondary battery may, for example, be a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) secondary battery, a nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) secondary battery, a lithium secondary battery, and the like. A lithium secondary battery may, for example, be a lithium ion secondary battery using a liquid electrolyte and a lithium polymer secondary battery using a polymer electrolyte, depending on the kind of electrolyte used. In addition, the lithium secondary battery may, for example, be a prismatic type, a cylinder type, a pouch type, and the like, depending on their shapes.
A battery pack using a lithium secondary battery typically includes a bare cell and a protection circuit board. The bare cell refers to a basic structure of the battery, including an electrode assembly, an electrolyte and an outer case in which the electrode assembly and the electrolyte are positioned. The protection circuit board protects the bare cell from overcharge or overdischarge when the bare cell is charged or discharged. The protection circuit board is also referred to as a protect circuit module (PCM).